young huntress, and kid flash
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Paula get young again with problems
1. Chapter 1

**Paula Crock (Artemis ****MOM****) and Kid Flash? **

**I don't own young justice, or any characters they belong to dc nation, and dc comics, except doctor smith,**

**I'm anti Artemis death so the only time I'm mention the latest episode of young justice it will be where Aqualad 'kill' both Artemis, and Wally**

**Artemis POV:**

October 11, 2013 Gotham city, 7:35pm,

My mom and I were just having an ordinary evening, she was reading a book, and I was sharpening mine arrows when out of the blue, a container containing some kind of gas release, I luckily active a aerosol arrow to repel the fatal gas, it protect me but mine mother was out of range, I used the arrow to get close to the container, and removed it from our house, but mine mom took in a lot of the lethal gas, she needed the best medical attend I could get; the league med bay, I manage to get to mine self, and mine mom to telephone teleported without anyone noticing, first thing first I need to hack into the zeta-beam, to allow mine mom through the Zeta-beam, it was easy thanks to all the time I been spending with mine boyfriend Wally, and Robin, I told the team this is mine mom, and how she needed medical attention,

**Early morning the next day: ****Wally POV:**

The Doctor was trying everything he could to get Paula, he told Green Arrow, and Artemis wanted me, she needed me, after Green Arrow left, The doctor lock the doctor to the point where even Superman strength, and Batman himself couldn't enter, "Artemis?"

She responded, "Yeah,"

"I think I got something to wake your mom… but it highly dangerous," he said,

"I'm willing to risk it, but I can't put Wally reputation on the line,"

"Anything for you Artemis," I said,

"You sure?" she asked,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Paula heart just stops so we got seven minutes to do this,"

He told Wally how to active the machine, he active it, we both watch in amassment at the sight before us,

**Paula (Artemis MOM) POV:**

I woke up from whatever kind of gas that was, to find my daughter, and her boyfriend were staring at me, "Artemis, what happen, how long I was out, and why are you staring at me,"

"Ms. Crock, you been out the whole night and some of the morning, you inhale some gamma gases, which would kill you if the omega rays haven't enter, but they came with a most unusual side effect,"

I asked politely, "What happen to me?" he handed me a mirror my eyes widen in surprise, it wasn't my face I was looking at, it was a face of a 17 year old teenager girl, I look down to the rest of my body to see my body was much shorter than it was yesterday, my breast weren't at all saggy, and not too much smaller, probability because this body was form to mine before I started breast feeding Jade, and Artemis, then I feltthe doctor hand accidently run across one of my feet which tickled them, "Stop touching my feet your tickling them," Everyone in the room realized what I said,

Wally I think that his name said, "I thought you were paralyzed from the waist down,"

I said, "I thought I was too,"

The kind doctor said, "Before we see if my machine gave you the ability to walk again, May I suggest changing into some for a 17 year old girl, and not a 48 year old woman,"

I said, "I'm 42," I said,

"Sorry," the doctor said, he then threw me some clothes with I guess the hospital have if Artemis, or any other girl on the team needed it, I manage to put it on, while the doctor unlock the door, I manage to sit up, move my legs to the edge of bed, I manage to stand, I fell down, I manage to stand up again, it took a few tries but I manage to walk, after seven long years now I can walk, then a horrible thought enter mine mind if I'm a kid who is going to work, pay for the apartment, and if keep the neighbors from telling the police, and unbeknownst to them the shadows,

I said, "I need to talk to the League I can't support myself, and Artemis as a 17 year old girl,"

"I schedule a meeting with some leagues members, to help with your physical and finical problems,"

**3 weeks later:**

It been 3 weeks, and in that 3 weeks a whole lot happen to both me, and Artemis, the first thing is that Black Canary, and Green Arrow adopted both me, and Artemis no matter what that Roy character said, it turnout he a clone who knew, fortunately the real one was found, well all of him but his right arm, and in a few days he will be awoken, I hope he nicer than the clone, I was told Roy clone volunteer to let the real Roy Harper live with Ollie, while the clone does I don't know, I'm currently being home schooled by Dinah (Black Canary), she push me hard to get the best education possible (with the education she got being so out of date,) with a lot of luck I be in college or at least looking for one, I been part of the team for the past week, I been trying every way of flirt with that fish kid, I even got him to grin my ass, he freak out, I'm going to try ever thing to get rid of these teen hormones to have thinking dirty about that what his name 'Waterlad', and not my daughter boyfriend, I'm able to perform to the ability I did when I was in my pride, I just hope 'he who won't be named,' (sportmaster for the idiot who need to be told) wouldn't discover what happen to me, I went back to the title of 'Huntress'

Today I going to cave, when I got in I KO by a white light,

To be continued

**I planning on a kid flash origin simpler to Daredevil origin were he goes by speed demon,**

**Who should be the Paula boyfriend, Wally, or Kaldur,**


	2. Chapter 2

Young Paula, and kid Flash, 2

I woke up in one of the Cave holding cell with my daughter (legally sister), her boyfriend, my adopter mother, and Aqualad, ('yeah that his name,")

"Kid Flash do you got anything on you from Robin that can help me, or anyone else out,"

"Sorry Huntress, I don't,"

It hopeless, I thought right before I heard the AC vent fall down, we all thought it _was_ Robin, but where we thought Robin would appear came a boy little taller than Aqualad, looked 18, Wally ask, "What do you want private Boomerang,"

"I was offer a place on the team instead of prison, and I think I'm helping my teammates," he said that while throwing a boomerang at Wally,

"You change didn't you," he said,

I said, "He just miss,"

Both look at me with disbelieve, "I never miss," he quick release the rest of us, "You free the others, and I see the light leave you alone,"

They escape,

Wally and Aqualad then took the west half of the cells, Artemis and I took the east, we manage to get to the get all teammates out and were after the light,

**Meanwhile in the Lab: Private Boomerang POV:**

Luckily I easily manage to defeat every single shadow soldier very easily; they need better recruitment system, my orders are to protect the nuclear chemical in the lab at the watchtower which was easy to get in with Dead pool personal zeta beam, I then drop some chemical to mess with the Brain, and his ape sidekick, his ape, his spetsnaz gorilla saw me he use his minigun, which I easily dodge, he then decided a physical attack was necessary…

**Justice league main room. Dead pool POV:**

I look at the three light members in front of me, One was Ra's al Ghul, Count Vertigo, and the one with the sword, and about to give Aqualad a hair cut down to his neck: Queen Bee, I then shot my old 44 revolver, at the where she was holding the sword, making a hold in the sword, causing it to fall, and her hands, she fell in the knowledge she been beat, then the other two, at brought out there blades, a bunch of shadows goons surrounded me, they in saw me, the kids saw their Doctor Smith in some jeans , a red tank top, with a 44 revolver in hand, and 2 katana on my back,

"Who Are you?" Count Dracula ask,

"I'm Wade Wilson, I'm Deadpool," one shot at me I then cut the bullet in half with my blade, kill two of the twenty four soldiers that surrounded me, they all attack at once, to the kids it looked like I was swinging his katana wildly but I'm cutting wherever the bullet are, I manage to kill 15 goons with cut bullets, 4 where hit instead of me, all that left is 5 more, I jump and did a spin avoiding their bullets, and land, while stabbing two of the guards in their hearts with my katana, I use my 44 to kill the 3 others guards, I have two shots left, and two targets, I used a throwing star to cage holding: Artemis, Huntress, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, "Kids run, free the league, and treat any shadow soldier with extreme prejudice,"

**Trophy Room Huntress POV:**

We check the trophy room, to see if there are any Justice Leaguers there, there were none, unfortunately Sportmaster I got to fight him alone, I manage to get my atlantian crush, my daughter, and her speedster boyfriend, to have a little talk with my ex, he point his gun at me, I hide behind one of the trophy cases, broke the glass to use as throwing stars, he ran out of bullets, and I have all my throw knife, and several shards of glass left, he then threw a gas grenade in my direction, he then grab me and threw me at the wall

**The Lab: Private Boomerang POV:**

It time like these you have a team of hunters, and the wolverines (Red Dawn) you wish were on your side, he was beating me just when it look like all hope was up, I saw one of those cast boot thing, I manage to take the bubble tube out of it, I broke the tube in half, I put the boot up, I stood up tall, the big ape fell for it, I threw both halves of the tubes at his eyes making him incapacitated, then I used my (and I kid you not) pen dart to add pain it landed in the middle of the forehead, and during his confusion he was leaning against a railing I threw the boot at him causing him to fall, I then threw at chain on the brain to keep him still,

**Justice league main room. Dead pool POV:**

The two Shadows decided that their soldiers were failing that life, both me and I blind guy could see that, the two expert sword men decided that ganging up on be work so well with the guards that they are going to do it, "Ghul, Vertigo if you surrender, and come quietly you may just live though this,"

"Two against one how that fair," Count Dracula said,

"Who said anything about fair, plus it two idiots good with one sword each, versus a genius with two,"

They both attack, I manage to KO the vampire, I was going to do the same to Ghoul, when a machine gun went off, I easily dodge it, I then saw, a man in a black, and orange special opts uniform, with a mask that was half orange, and half black, with a in the orange appear, "Your good Wade, I would love to battle you myself, but myself, Ghul, and her highness, have a tight schedule," he said, in a familiar voice, he manage to drag Queen Bee though the Zeta beam while, Ghoul got to past me, and to the Zeta beam, leaving Count Vertigo to be the justice league problem,

**Trophy Room Huntress POV:**

I was throw hard against the wall of the trophy room, he then look down at me and recognize who I am, "Paula that you?"

"Bastard," he knew it was me,

"Funny when seven years ago I broke you physically, and mentally, now you're back very rusty on the wrong side,"

II then grab the light grenade that lieutenant throwing star gave me, can't wait to see what it does, I threw it at my ex-husband head he caught it look at it, it explode a bright light, I manage to stretch my legs, (this is a scene from Daredevil,) all kick breaking Sportmaster kneecaps,

He fell he was on all fours, I stood up, I grab Sportmaster sword, place it with all my strength inches away from his face, he look up at me confused, "I don't understand,"

"I not the Bad guy,"

"You wouldn't the villains in Arkham will know,"

"Tell then you were beaten by a 17 year old girl than was cripple for the past 7 years," he look up at her scare,

"I will return,"

"I be waiting,"

Private Boomerang enter "Huntress you OK,"

"Yeah," he hand me a piece of paper,

"Call when your 18 physically," he apparently knew, I could this was like a kick in the gut to Sportmaster, having his ex-wife flirt with older 18 years old boys, then the Private actuality kick him in the gut, sportmaster earn himself a one way trip to Arkham,

**To Be continued **

**Review on everything, **

**What will the relationships be: Private BoomerangxHuntress, Kid FLashxHuntress, AqualadxHuntress,**


End file.
